


Chance

by the_noble_bachelorette84



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Restraints, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_noble_bachelorette84/pseuds/the_noble_bachelorette84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelica Benson just happens across a really good reason to attend charity banquets. A a handsome, 6' 2" tall, slender, British reason!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chance

She'd always supported UNICEF. It was one of her favorite charities. And now she was working for them directly. It was such a fulfilling job. Except for the banquets and benefits. She found them dull as drying paint. People always showed up for the wrong reasons. To be seen. To make it known that they were contributors to the cause. Even though most of them only donated for the tax write-off. She was on point of finishing her obligatory round of schmoozing and glad-handing when she saw him. Statuesque, elegant, and simply beautiful. She recognized him immediately, not as just any A-list attendee, but a well-known celebrity spokesman for kindness. Tom Hiddleston. Hollywood's sweetest super-villain. He caught her looking at him, and she quickly looked down at the barely touched champagne flute in her hand. She made her way to the door, eager to get into her pajamas and let her hair down for the night. Not to mention leave behind the pretention and embarrassment.

"Miss, wait, please." She heard a rich British baritone behind her. It was him. Why?

"Umm, yes, sir?" she fumbled with the right words…so she settled on those. He grinned mischievously.

"We haven't met, I think. My name's Tom. Tom Hiddleston." he held his hand out, apparently to shake it.

"Oh, of course, nice to meet you, Mr. Hiddleston. My name is--" she held hers out in response.

"Yes, I know who you are. Miss Benson. Nice to finally put a face to the name. And what a lovely face it is." He bent, and slowly kissed her hand, keeping her gaze throughout. 

"You are far too kind, sir. Angelica is fine." She blushed. He was entirely too charming.

"Angelica, yes. Lovely name, as well! Call me Tom. Where were you rushing off to? The party is just getting started!" he truly looked disappointed, but she knew it couldn't be because their time together was cut short.

"My apologies, uh, Tom. I have a lot to do tomorrow before my flight home in the evening. I really need to make an early night of it tonight." she said, regretfully. 

"Don't you think you'll sleep better after some physical activity? Like a dance?" She saw a fire in his eyes that told her he meant something a little more…intimate than dancing. She ignored it. She must be delusional. Too much champagne, not enough food. She'd have to get some room service.

"Haha, it's possible, but I came alone tonight."

"But you don't have to leave alone." He stepped in close to her ear and whispered this to her. 

"Uhh, but I…" he stayed right at her ear, and caressed her bare shoulder with his beautiful hand.

"And if it were up to me, you'd NEVER come alone again."

"God, Tom, what are you…"

"I've been watching you all evening. You're breathtaking. I knew I had to have you from the moment I saw you. Will you let me make love to you tonight?"

She didn't know what to think! She didn't have him pegged as a sex fiend, but now that she knew it to be true, would she be able to get these images out of her mind?

"Tom, I'm…I don't do things like that. Not with strangers! I'm, well, for lack of a better term, a nice girl!"

"Oh, but Angelica. I think you want to be a little bad deep down. And I've got a whole lot of bad to put deep down in you." he pressed his whole body into her and kissed her hard, tasting her whole mouth. She felt his need pressed against her, and wondered if it could all be…him! He broke away, breathily, searching her face for a decision.

"Your room or mine?" she asked, fluttering her eyelids, spellbound by the Frenchest French kiss she'd ever experienced.

"Mine, darling. Come!" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her along to the elevators. Evidently, he was staying in the penthouse, because he slid his card through the swipe next to the express elevator. The doors opened immediately, and he ushered her in. Before she knew what was happening, he had her pinned against the back wall of the lift, kissing her hungrily. 

"Tom, wait!" She protested. He was puzzled.

"What is it, darling?" 

"Tell me what you're going to do to me. Stand over there and tell me." She pointed to the sliding doors. He did as she asked. He turned and stood, with a wide stance and an impaling gaze that caused her heart to beat faster than she could remember it beating before. 

He stood there for a short moment and began unbuttoning his cuffs.

"For starters, I'll stand you at the foot of my bed and remove that gorgeous dress. Slowly. I'll kiss your shoulders, your neck, your back. But I'll insist you don't move or make a sound. Then I'll take your hair down and run my fingers through it. I'll take your undergarments off, if you're wearing any, and then I'll eat you out on my bed." he said all these things while unbuttoning his jacket, and untying his black bowtie.

"Go on!" She saw his need growing by the outline in his trousers.

"Don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?" He grinned, fiendishly. Oh, what was she getting herself into, here?

"Suppose not." The elevator dinged at the moment she closed that last word. He had grabbed her wrist again and was pulling her into the luxurious, vast penthouse suite. 

He did just as he said he would, torturing her with every feather-light touch. He was delighted to see that she was, in fact, naked under her slinky, backless, peach halter dress with a plunging, gem-encrusted neckline. Panties would have been difficult, and a bra, impossible, so he was not shocked. She was statue still and took the most quiet breaths she could manage.

"That's my girl. Now sit on the bed." she did as instructed. He walked to the kitchen, and came back with a very full glass of ice water. 

"Lie down and put your arms above your head." she obeyed. He walk up to her head. 

"I'm going to put this glass in your hands. You see how full it is. I do not want you to spill a drop. If you do, I will punish you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." she replied. He was clearly pleased by her readiness to submit.

"Good girl." he took a drink from the glass and put it in her hands. Hands which she was trying very hard to keep from trembling.

He descended to her nipples, feeling them with his warm hands. His warm, beautiful hands. So soft and lovely. Then he began to kiss them with his open mouth, and she struggled against her passive bond. He held an ice cube in his mouth. The sensation was excruciating bliss!

"Remember, be still, love." he said, his velvet voice muffled slightly by the object in his mouth.

She writhed again, straining to keep the blasted glass level.

As he planted kisses down her torso, she braced herself for what she knew was next. But he went for her leg, instead. And then down the other. He avoided he pleasure center until she thought she would combust. When he finally went for it, she felt her body immediately tense, out of her control, and water drenched the middle of the bed. He kept on his assault until she came a second, and earth shattering third time. His tongue was so nimble and his fingers so long and precise that she would have been happy to have him like this all night. But she knew bigger things were in store for her. Literally.

He stood and found the water glass almost half empty. He tisked, disappointedly.

"Oh, darling, now that won't do. You were supposed to be still. I'd say that was an 8 ounce glass, and you spilled about half of it, so…four should be good, don't you think?"

"If you say so, sir." she said, quietly.

"Of course, good girl. Hand me that, and sit up." she did so. He held her hands behind her back, and she felt a thin piece of smooth fabric sliding over her skin. It was his tie. 

He sat next to her on the foot of the bed. She instinctively laid over his lap.

"Very good. I am going to count, and you are going to thank me after each swat. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir."

"Lovely. One." the sting was tolerable, she was surprised. 

"Thank you, sir."

"Two." 

"Thank you, sir."

"Three." this one was a bit harder. She gasped.

"Thank you, sir."

"Four!" the last one was the hardest! She yelped.

"Ah! Thank you, sir!" but as her skin cooled, the sensation was quite pleasant. Plus, he was rubbing the disturbed area, which was adding to her enjoyment.

"You're welcome, darling. Now, kneel."

She jumped at this command. She had been dying to have him in her mouth since their flirtation began this evening. She had replayed some scenes in her head. Scenes in his films where his manhood took center stage. Scenes with him walking down stairs or hallways. One couldn't help but notice.

"I'm leaving your hands tied so that I can fuck your mouth. Is that alright?"

"Oh, yes, sir." she affirmed, with such enthusiasm that he let out a trademark chuckle.

"Eheheh, oh, I'm liking you more and more, little pet. We are going to be great friends." he unzipped his trousers.

She had always got the impression that he was well-endowed, but saying that about the man would be an understatement. He maneuvered his length out the fabric containing it and gave it a few strokes. She was eager to taste him, and he could see it. He smirked. 

"Open your mouth, pet. I know you can't wait for it."

"Yes, sir!"

He stepped forward and entered her mouth. She had to concentrate very hard not to gag on his massive member. His thrusts were deep for her, but for him, relatively shallow. She could only take half of his length. 

She reveled in his strong hands pulling her hair almost too hard. She liked the dull pain in her scalp from his passionate manhandling. And the sounds he was making spurred her to try a few tricks she had leaned over the years. 

"Darling, you're fantastic!"

He pulled out of her, bent down and kissed her firmly, gripping the nape of her neck with his strong hand. 

"Stand up, love." She did. He untied the tie.

"Now turn around and crawl very slowly up unto the bed." 

"Yes, sir." She turned around and did as he asked, turning around half way to watch him unbutton his waistcoat and shirt. She continued as he removed his trousers, proving that he, too, wore nothing under his outer clothes.

He chased her up the bed, feistily, hungry for her body.

He devoured her, tasting every inch of her. She groaned his name. 

"Oh, Tom."

"Yes, say my name."

"Tom. God, Tom!" 

He positioned himself above her, and she wrapped her legs around him. As he entered her, she moaned in both pain and pleasure. She still could not take all of him.

He grabbed her wrists and held them beside her on the bed as he began to thrust into her. 

"From the first moment I saw you, I knew I wanted to do this to you. That dress, cut to show just the right amount of you perfect skin, which almost matched the fabric's color. I knew I wanted to dominate you. To consume you. To wreck your body and make you come with an unholy scream of pleasure that might wake the dead. Say you're mine."

His words, so eloquently spoken, but utterly filthy, gave her a need she never knew existed. This man wanted to dominate her, and right now, she could think of nothing she would rather do with her spare time than allow it. She said the words more eagerly that she would have agreed to her favorite meal after days without food.

"Yes! Oh, Tom, yes!"

"That's my good girl. Now come for me, pet."

She did. Hard, and with a scream the people five floors down probably heard. To no concern of the lovers. He pulled out of her and spilled himself onto her abdomen as it rose and fell with the out of breath rhythm of the the thoroughly fucked. 

"Yes."

"Yes, what, darling?" He asked, confused.

"You asked me to be yours. I say yes. In case my shouting it while you were inside of me seemed ambiguous."

He chuckled that chuckle again.

"Sweetheart, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I think I can endure it."

"Do you?" he raised his eyebrows not believing.

"Yes, sir!" she said, defiantly.

"Tell me something. Other than the orgasm there at the end, what was your favorite part of our time together?"

"Gosh, umm, it's tough to say, but either the spanking, or the restraints, both improvisational and unconventional." she confessed, referring to both the tie and the glass of water.

"Well, then, miss Angelica. I believe that you will make a wonderful sub, and I consider it an honor that you are willing."

"Willing. I would have said 'eager!'" she grinned, and he rolled onto her, apparently ready for another round. She'd have to start working out and eating decent meals if she was going to keep up with this voracious sex machine.


End file.
